Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Sanji, sa cape rouge battant derrière lui, son panier à la main, affronte la tempête pour porter une collation à Pudding. Il l'aime, il veut être celui qui chassera tous ses chagrins. Mais le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'est pas celui qu'il croit.


Le panier est prêt.

Tasse de café, mandarines, chocolat.

Certes, il ne contient que les plats préférés de ces gens que Sanji veut effacer de sa mémoire -ils ne sont qu'une parenthèse.

Mais sa chère Pudding n'a aucune raison de connaître les goûts culinaires des anciens compagnons de son nouveau fiancé.

Oh, il a tellement hâte de la serrer dans ses bras !

Sifflotant la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère, il sort sous la tempête, le bouquet de roses à la main, le panier sous le bras, sa cape pourpre battue par le vent.

C'est comme un écho venu du passé.

" _-Non, seigneur Sanji… Bien sûr que votre mère appréciera ce que vous avez préparé, mais est-il raisonnable de sortir sous la pluie, sans capuche ni manteau d'aucune sorte ? Et puis, il y a l'orage, et..."_

" _-Laisse-moi vite passer, Imelda ! Si Père apprend que j'ai rendu visite à Maman pendant les heures d'entraînement, il va …"_

Le tonnerre gronde. La pluie dégouline dans ses cheveux blonds.

Penser à son père lui fait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans sa main. Comme un réflexe, ses doigts se crispent autour des roses fraîchement cueillies, faisant tinter le bracelet explosif à son poignet.

" _-Maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai cuisiné !_

 _-Oh… ça a l'air délicieux ! Viens près de moi… On va lire une histoire. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, tu connais ?"_

Le Chasseur de la fin était son personnage préféré. L'histoire lui revient par flashs, mais Sanji se souvient que nulle part il n'y est fait mention d'un garçon masqué, capé de rouge, couvert de sang, pris à la gorge par un loup à la fourrure brunâtre. En fait, si. C'est juste que le garçon n'a pas un nez de cinq centimètres de long -et en plus, c'est une fille.

Ne pas y penser !

Un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du grand méchant loup, retirer la cigarette de sa bouche, se placer devant le bonhomme en rouge hors de danger et éperdu d'admiration, et lâcher: "Je suis le Chasseur…"

Il avait rêvé de le faire, enfant; ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Sanji doit cesser d'y penser.

Il accélère le pas. Son pantalon noir est maintenant trempé, et sa cape pourpre est de plus en plus lourde.

La pluie, bien que dense, ne l'est heureusement pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir devant lui. Bientôt, il distingue la fenêtre éclairée de Pudding. Peut-être qu'il la surprendra dans son plus simple appareil ? Sanji laisse échapper un ricanement. Vu qu'ils se marient demain, ça ne sera pas si grave que ça… si ?

La voilà, sa peau laiteuse, ses bras fins, ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade jusque dans son dos. Il a l'impression que la lumière de la pièce émane d'elle.

N'est-elle pas sa seule lueur d'espoir en ce monde ?

Elle est habillée, remarque Sanji légèrement déçu. Mais elle rit. Il ne l'a jamais entendue rire, mais il aime aussitôt ce son. Pourvu qu'elle aime sa collation improvisée… La main de Sanji se resserre autour du couffin, et les roses qu'il apporte ne lui semblent soudain plus tout à fait assez belles.

Pas le temps d'aller en cueillir d'autres. Il a trop hâte !

Il se met à courir, sans s'en apercevoir, comme un papillon de nuit vers la lumière. Il va chasser une à une les idées noires de Pudding, il va la choyer comme il aurait voulu le faire avec Nami, Robin, Violette. Ne pas y penser.

Pudding est là, elle. Elle rit, elle est heureuse. Il compte bien à ce qu'elle le soit pour toujours.

Mais dans son élan, il s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas seule. Devant elle, sur un large fauteuil, se tient une personne qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Excepté la couleur des cheveux et le sourcil en spirale caractéristique des enfants Vinsmoke, sa soeur aînée Reiju est l'exact portrait de leur mère. Mais nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Soudain méfiant, Sanji ralentit le pas.

Le visage de Pudding exprime une joie d'autant plus étrange qu'une heure avant, elle était en larmes.

Pudding n'a pas cessé de rire:

"-C'est trop drôle !"

Reiju, elle, ne rit pas. Au contraire. La mâchoire contractée, les yeux étincelants, elle semble se retenir de se jeter à la gorge de sa future belle-soeur. Pourtant, Sanji se souvient qu'elle a désigné Pudding comme la plus gentille fille du monde. "Un ange", même.

Sanji a juste le temps de distinguer que sa soeur a les mains clouées au fauteuil.

Un flash lumineux éclaire brusquement la pièce. Grondement de tonnerre.

"-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?" entend-il. "Moi, tu me vois épouser cette racaille ? Enfin, plutôt mourir !"

Le papillon est cloué au sol.

Sanji s'est arrêté.

La pluie dégouline toujours. Sa cape pourpre lui semble soudain peser plusieurs tonnes.

La frange relevée de Pudding ne cache plus son front. Et là, un troisième oeil y est grand ouvert.

Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Pudding poursuit, à l'intention de Reiju:

"-Maman adore particulièrement mon jeu d'actrice. Elle me couve tellement que je commence à en avoir marre d'elle…"

Reiju ne répond rien. Elle semble vouloir tirer le plus d'informations possible.

Dans un éclair, Sanji pense que lui adorait sa maman.

"... Mais quand elle m'a demandé de tromper les Chapeau de Paille, je savais que ce serait facile ! Ils sont tous tellement simplets."

Sanji savait que c'était grâce à elle si Luffy l'avait retrouvé. Et si penser à son père lui fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans la main, frapper son capitaine de toutes les flammes de sa jambe du Diable lui a déchiré le coeur.

Alors, Luffy a lui aussi été dupé.

La culpabilité écrase le coeur du prince déchu.

Le chevalier servant de ces dames ? Lui qui, en plus de maîtriser le Fluide perceptif, se vantait de connaître les femmes comme personne, il n'avait même pas été capable de voir ça. Comment, comment n'avait-il pas vu, n'avait-il pas compris...

Mais Pudding n'en avait du reste pas terminé:

"-L'Armée du Diable ! Laissez-moi rire. Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau si facilement que même maman a eu du mal à le croire. Depuis le début, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de s'emparer de votre technologie ! Hors de question pour elle de sacrifier sa plus précieuse fille à un raté comme Sanji…"

Le-dit raté sent ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Trois silhouettes, des coups, des insultes. Raté, honte de la famille, erreur de la nature. Il a soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Sa cape pourpre n'y est pour rien. Elle est accrochée à ses épaules, mais pas à son cou.

"-D'ailleurs, tu veux savoir comment il m'a fait sa demande ? Oh, il faut que tu écoutes ça. C'est ton petit frère, après tout."

Sanji s'appuie contre le mur, à droite de la fenêtre. Ses jambes, sa fierté, qui lui ont donné son surnom, ont soudain du mal à le soutenir. Bon dieu, cette cape ! Plus Pudding parle, plus elle lui semble lourde. Mais il n'a pas la force de la retirer.

"-Il a enlevé son masque, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il était boursouflé de partout, ses lèvres enflées, et son seul oeil était noir. Et puis, il pissait le sang. Hou-hou !"

Le bouquet de roses chute et le panier tombe à terre, répandant son contenu dans l'herbe. Le chocolat, les mandarines, la tasse de café, tout se mélange à l'eau bavée par le ciel. L'orage gronde. L'herbe luit sous les gouttes d'eau. Il a froid, si froid. Il sent le désespoir l'envahir. Mais il reste là, contre le mur, à écouter.

Peut-être qu'elle lui fait une blague ?

"-Après m'avoir vue pleurer, il était vraiment à fond ! Comment c'était simple… J'ai pleurniché " _Je ne laisserai pas notre mariage devenir un enfer pour toi !"_ et puis il m'a prise dans ses bras. Et il a sorti la réplique la plus ringarde que j'aie jamais entendue."

Elle gonfle ses joues et singe une voix grave:

" _-Tu es ma seule sauveuse en ce monde. Demain, faisons-le… Marions-nous demain."_

Les mains du cuisinier tremblent. Le bracelet explosif tinte doucement.

"-Pour l'Amour de Dieu, maman aurait au moins pu m'amener un prince décent ! Enfin, après tout, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on ait la technologie des Vinsmoke. Votre force militaire est au moins aussi importante que celle de la Marine. Imagine une Impératrice à la tête de cette armée ! Et d'ailleurs, tu ne demandes pas comment on va s'en emparer ?"

Elle reprend son souffle. Elle rit tellement qu'elle a du mal à respirer. Dehors, la boule qui s'est formée dans la gorge de son fiancé le fait suffoquer.

Le panier, la cape rouge, le loup.

"-Ce n'est pas un mariage que nous planifions demain…"

Le ciel est déchiré par le hurlement de la foudre.

A la voix de Pudding se superpose celle de sa mère. _Le Petit Chaperon rouge, son panier à la main, toqua à la porte. "Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherrera !" lui crie le loup._

"-... mais le massacre de toute la famille Vinsmoke !"

Sanji se croyait le Chasseur.

Mais le Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'était lui.


End file.
